staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Czerwca 2010
TVP 1 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 73; serial TVP 06:30 Nowy Testament - Życie Łazarza, odc. 12 (Lazarus lives, ep. 12); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1999) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Chopin2010. pl 08:30 Zwierzęta świata - Małpi gang - cz. 6. Ostateczna rozgrywka. (Monkey Thieves. Monsoon Showdown) - txt.str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008) 09:00 Pierścień i Róża - Ja kocham Rózię odc. 2/5 - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP 09:40 Książę i żebrak (Prince and the Pauper); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2000) 11:25 Piotr Polk w Sandomierzu - cz. 2; koncert 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:55 Wiadomości 13:10 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Słowacja - Paragwaj (studio) 13:20 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Słowacja - Paragwaj ( I poł. ) 15:45 Niepokonany wilk cz. 2 (Baltic Secrets - The invincible Wolf); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998) 16:25 Brodzik od kuchni - odc. 12; magazyn kulinarny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:14 Pogoda 17:20 Przystań - odc. 2/13 - Lekcja wychowawcza - txt.str.777; serial TVP 18:10 Jaka to melodia? - finał października; teleturniej 19:00 Wieczór Wyborczy 19:15 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Hywel tęskni za domem, odc. 40 (odc. 14, seria II) (Homesik Hywel); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:40 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Wieczór Wyborczy 22:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. Skarb; serial kryminalny TVP 23:05 Wieczór Wyborczy 00:15 Kolekcja kinomana - Koniec przemocy (End of Violence) 116'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, USA (1997) 02:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:25 Nie tylko dla pań - Park Sea World w Orlando: Nie tylko orki (SeaWorld Orlando); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007 06:15 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 18; serial dokumentalny TVP 06:45 Wojna domowa - odc. 2/15 - Bilet za fryzjera; serial komediowy TVP 07:20 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 2/7 Karioka - txt.str.777; serial TVP 08:10 Małżeństwo z rozsądku - txt.str.777 90'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1966 09:50 Rodzinne oglądanie - Rzym nieznany - odc. 2 (Rome secret - odc. 2) - txt.str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2007) 11:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Kosmici - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży 11:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Portugalia - "Porto" (35); magazyn kulinarny 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Złodziej w hotelu (To Catch a Thief) 102'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1955) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1746; teleturniej 14:35 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej - Finał - Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej im. Marka Grechuty - Koncert Finałowy cz. 1 15:40 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Włochy - Nowa Zelandia (studio) 15:50 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Włochy - Nowa Zelandia ( I poł. ) 18:15 Panorama 18:40 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej - Finał - Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej im. Marka Grechuty - Koncert Finałowy cz. 2 20:05 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Brazylia - Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej (studio) 20:20 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Brazylia - Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej ( I poł. ) 22:45 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - kronika 23:00 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - KLucz do Apokalipsy (Revelation) 106'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001) 00:55 Moon, Stars, Planets. SummerNight - koncert Schoenbrunn 2010 (cz. 2) 01:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 07:00 Dzika Polska 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Program lokalny 08:30 Serwis info 08:41 Pogoda 08:45 Program lokalny 09:00 Gdzie jesteś Paititi? 09:31 Serwis info 09:50 Pogoda 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Polak w Czerwonym Młynie - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 10:30 Serwis info 10:49 Pogoda 10:54 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Dzika Polska: Z kozicą na świstaki 11:30 Serwis info 11:47 Pogoda 11:53 Serwis sportowy 11:58 Kawaleria powietrzna: Pi po, czyli pluton aeromobilny 12:30 Serwis info 12:51 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Sensacje XX wieku: Rok 1941 (3) 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14:30 Serwis info 14:48 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Tajemnice Watykanu: Bazylika nad grobem (5) 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 16:00 Klinika cudów (1) 16:30 Serwis info 16:43 Pogoda 16:45 Program lokalny 17:15 Planeta według Kreta 17:30 Program lokalny 19:55 Wieczór wyborczy 21:45 Wieczór wyborczy 23:05 Wieczór wyborczy 00:12 Serwis info 00:34 Pogoda 00:38 Mundialowa niedziela 01:10 Prawdziwe psy (9) 01:36 Dzika Polska: Z kozicą na świstaki 02:01 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 02:24 Sensacje XX wieku: Rok 1941 (3) 02:49 Mundialowa niedziela 03:12 Tajemnice Watykanu: Dywizje Jego Świątobliwości (4) 03:38 Dzika Polska: Z kozicą na świstaki 04:03 Serwis info 04:20 Pogoda 04:23 Klinika cudów (1) 04:48 Gdzie jesteś Paititi? 05:15 Planeta według Kreta 05:27 Sensacje XX wieku: Rok 1941 (4) Polsat 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:00 Myszka Miki 07:30 Kaczor Donald Przedstawia (40) 08:05 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (15) 08:35 Gumisie (8) 09:05 Gumisie (9) 09:35 Kacze opowieści (4) 10:05 Kacze opowieści (5) 10:35 Dzieciaki z wyspy skarbów. Potwór z wyspy skarbów - film familijny (Nowa Zelandia,2004) 12:25 Made in America - komedia (Francja,USA,1993) 14:45 Księżniczka i żołnierz - melodramat (USA,2001) 16:45 Kabareton TOPtrendy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Kiepski mózg (8) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 7 (145) 21:00 Wzór 4 (62) 22:00 Kości (12) 23:00 Gotowe na wszystko 3 (52) 00:00 Gotowe na wszystko 3 (53) 01:00 Magazyn sportowy 03:00 Tajemnice losu 04:55 TV Market TVN 05:30 Uwaga! 05:50 Mango 07:55 Maja w ogrodzie 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 10:55 Kuchenne rewolucje 11:55 Co za tydzień 12:25 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy 13:00 Usta, usta (1/13) 13:55 W krzywym zwierciadle: Strzelając śmiechem - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1993) 15:40 Lakier do włosów - komedia muzyczna (Wielka Brytania,USA,2007) 18:00 Milionerzy 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Wieczór Wyborczy 21:00 Seksmisja - komedia SF (Polska,1983) 23:25 Sok z żuka - horror komediowy (USA,1988) 01:25 Po co spać, jak można grać 02:30 Telesklep 02:55 Lakier do włosów - komedia muzyczna (Wielka Brytania,USA,2007) 05:05 Nic straconego TV 4 04:50 Quincy Jones and Friends, Live at Montreux 1996 - koncert 05:50 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 06:20 Dekoratornia 06:50 Mini Deco 07:20 Smocze wzgórze 2. Magiczna kostka - film animowany (Hiszpania,2006) 08:55 Niekończąca się opowieść (3/4) - film przygodowy (Kanada,2001) 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna - talk show 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 14:30 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - mecz fazy grupowej: Kuba - Polska 17:00 Hollywoodzkie pojedynki (1) 17:30 VIP - program kulturalny 18:00 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? (14) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Galileo (166) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Włatcy móch (109) 20:30 Spadkobiercy - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Mindfreak - iluzjonista Criss Angel (8) 22:05 Bez limitu prędkości - film sensacyjny (Niemcy,Luksemburg,2004) 23:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 (22) 00:55 Niekończąca się opowieść (3/4) - film przygodowy (Kanada,2001) 03:00 Quincy Jones and Friends, Live at Montreux 1996 - koncert 04:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 04:25 TV Market 04:54 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Galeria malarstwa polskiego - Czesząca się - Władysław Ślewiński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 15 - Park dla zwierząt (Le petit Roi Macius, Un Parc des Animaux ep. 15); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria I - odc. 16 - W drogę na Togo - Pogo (Le petit Roi Macius, ep. 16); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Duże dzieci - (12); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Polska z bocznej drogi - Spotkanie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Parada oszustów - odc. 4/4* - Ładny gips; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Etniczne klimaty ; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 2/13* - Hetmański ordonans; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 19; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2010); STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Architektura Warszawy - Secesja (1901-1910); cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium Świętego Antoniego w Radecznicy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:15 Tajemnica Enigmy - odc. 2/8 - Zaproszenie do Warszawy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Zagadkowa blondynka - (2); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Niebezpiecznie skromna; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 MotoSzał; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Więzy krwi - odc. 2/26; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Twoje Złote Przeboje; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Siedlisko - odc. 2/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 2 - Złota kaczka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości, Na żywo 19:40 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Wieczór Wyborczy; STEREO, Na żywo 22:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 25 - Waga ciężka; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Wieczór Wyborczy; STEREO, Na żywo 00:10 Supermodelki - odc. 3; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 2/13* - Hetmański ordonans; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 2 - Złota kaczka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Ja wam pokażę! - odc. 1/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Rawa Blues Festival - '98 - Polski Blues'98; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Goryl czyli ostatnie zadanie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Przystań - odc. 1/13 - Anka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2010 (18); STEREO 06:50 Opole 2006 - Premiery Gwiazd - odc.8; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVN 7 05:45 Misja Martyna: Bungee wraca do domu 06:10 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 07:15 Mango 09:20 Tajemnice Smallville (3) 10:15 Siostrzyczki (14) 10:50 Siostrzyczki (15) 11:25 Policjantki z FBI - komedia (USA,1988) 13:00 Plotkara (9) 14:05 Sensacyjna opowieść - komedia (Francja,1992) 15:55 Joe kontra wulkan - komedia (USA,1990) 18:00 Miasteczko Twin Peaks (7) 19:05 Uwaga, faceci! (3) 20:05 Wysłannik przyszłości - film SF (USA,1997) 23:35 Fringe: Na granicy światów (3) 00:45 Empire Falls (2-ost.) - film obyczajowy (USA,2005) 02:15 Arkana magii 04:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06:15 Wydarzenia 06:45 Oblicza Ameryki (490) - magazyn turystyczny 07:15 Ewa gotuje 07:35 Program sportowy 09:35 Samo życie (1480) 10:00 Samo życie (1481) 10:30 Samo życie (1482) 11:00 Samo życie (1483) 11:30 Samo życie (1484) 12:15 Kabareton na Topie (3) 12:45 O Rety! Kabarety! - Extra (9) - program rozrywkowy 13:15 Mamuśki (16) 13:45 Mamuśki (17) 14:15 Mamuśki (18) 14:45 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie! (1) 15:15 Debata - program publicystyczny 16:15 Hotel 52 (7) 17:15 Dlaczego ja? (13) 18:00 Dlaczego ja? (14) 19:00 Kabareton na Topie (3) 19:30 O Rety! Kabarety! - Extra (9) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Na zawsze razem (15) - magazyn 21:40 Hotel 52 (7) 22:30 Gra wstępna - teleturniej 23:30 Debata - program publicystyczny 00:30 Program sportowy 02:30 Wydarzenia 03:00 Hotel 52 (7) 03:45 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie! (1) 04:15 Zabić z miłości (7) 04:45 Oblicza Ameryki (490) - magazyn turystyczny 05:15 Na zawsze razem (15) - magazyn TVN 24 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Skrót informacji 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:45 Skrót informacji 10:55 Kawa na ławę 11:38 Loża prasowa 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:20 Ewa Ewart poleca: Neda - irańska bohaterka - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:35 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:10 Prosto z Polski 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 19:05 Portfel 19:21 Program specjalny poprzedzający "Wieczór Wyborczy" 20:00 Wieczór wyborczy Canal + 07:00 Tybet - morderstwo wśród śniegów - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania, Australia, Dania, Finlandia, 2008) 08:00 Jak ryba w wodzie: Życie rafy (5) 08:35 Nie lubię poniedziałku - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1971) 10:20 Koralina i tajemnicze drzwi - film animowany (USA,2009) 12:10 Australia - melodramat (USA,Australia,2008) 14:55 Jedwabne życie - komedia (Francja,2006) 16:35 Ocaleni - thriller (USA,Kanada,2008) 18:20 Mentalista 2: Szkarłatna litera (2) 19:10 Łapu-capu 19:20 Aktualności filmowe 19:50 Nie przegap 20:00 Z archiwum X: Chcę wierzyć - film SF (USA,Kanada,2008) 21:50 Umowa - komedia (Kanada,USA,2008) 23:35 Serce na dłoni - komedia (Polska,Ukraina,2008) 01:20 Poznaj moich Spartan - komedia (USA,2008) 02:45 Deser: Odejście - film krótkometrażowy 03:10 Rubinowe gody - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,2008) 03:55 Muzyka 04:30 Łapu-capu extra 05:00 Aktualności filmowe 05:30 Muzyka 06:00 Łapu-capu extra 06:30 Muzyka HBO 06:00 Madeline - komedia (Francja,USA,1998) 07:30 Na planie - magazyn filmowy (USA) 08:00 Melodia życia - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,2006) 09:50 Fighter: kochaj i walcz - dramat obyczajowy (Dania,2007) 11:30 Króliczek - komedia (USA,2008) 13:10 Chłopiec w pasiastej piżamie - dramat wojenny (USA,2008) 14:45 Filmy i gwiazdy - magazyn filmowy 15:15 Ostatnia posługa - komedia (Francja,2008) 16:55 Hannah Montana: The Movie - film familijny (USA,2009) 18:35 Wojna domowa - komedia (Wielka Brytania,Kanada,2008) 20:10 Niedzielna megapremiera: Surogaci - thriller SF (USA,2009) 21:40 Premiera: Ucieknijmy od niej - film dokumentalny (Polska,2010) 22:40 Boski chillout - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2008) 00:30 Straceni chłopcy 2 - horror (USA,Kanada,2008) 02:05 Lewy sercowy - komedia (USA,2002) 03:45 Filmy i gwiazdy - magazyn filmowy 04:15 Studenci - komedia (USA,2008) TVP Info Gdańsk 07:00 Dzika Polska 07:30 Serwis info 07:41 Pogoda 07:45 Panorama tygodnia 08:00 Słowo o Ewangelii 08:05 Rodno zemia 08:15 Sam na sam z Trusem 08:30 Serwis info 08:41 Pogoda 08:45 Kwiaty i ogrody 09:00 Gdzie jesteś Paititi? 09:31 Serwis info 09:50 Pogoda 09:55 Serwis sportowy 10:00 Polak w Czerwonym Młynie - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 10:30 Serwis info 10:49 Pogoda 10:54 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Dzika Polska: Z kozicą na świstaki 11:30 Serwis info 11:47 Pogoda 11:53 Serwis sportowy 11:58 Kawaleria powietrzna: Pi po, czyli pluton aeromobilny 12:30 Serwis info 12:51 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Sensacje XX wieku: Rok 1941 (3) 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14:30 Serwis info 14:48 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Tajemnice Watykanu: Bazylika nad grobem (5) 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 16:00 Klinika cudów (1) 16:30 Serwis info 16:43 Pogoda 16:45 Panorama flesz 17:00 Rodno zemia 17:15 Planeta według Kreta 17:30 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:00 Transmisje sportowe 19:55 Wieczór wyborczy 21:45 Wieczór wyborczy 23:05 Wieczór wyborczy 00:12 Serwis info 00:34 Pogoda 00:38 Mundialowa niedziela 01:10 Prawdziwe psy (9) 01:36 Dzika Polska: Z kozicą na świstaki 02:01 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 02:24 Sensacje XX wieku: Rok 1941 (3) 02:49 Mundialowa niedziela 03:12 Tajemnice Watykanu: Dywizje Jego Świątobliwości (4) 03:38 Dzika Polska: Z kozicą na świstaki 04:03 Serwis info 04:20 Pogoda 04:23 Klinika cudów (1) 04:48 Gdzie jesteś Paititi? 05:15 Planeta według Kreta 05:27 Sensacje XX wieku: Rok 1941 (4) 4fun.TV 6:00 4fun'ocka 7:00 Popbudzik 9:00 Week 10:00 Zdradnik 10:30 Week 12:00 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 12:30 Kto się w tobie kocha? 13:00 Moviebox 13:30 Imię drugiej połówki 14:00 Parowanie 14:30 Kiedy weźmiesz ślub 15:00 Week 16:30 Week 17:00 Polska Top lista 18:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 18:30 Imię drugiej połówki 19:00 Tylko No.1 21:00 Partymania 22:00 Hit Me 22:30 Non Stop Fresh 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 0:00 Kamasutra 1:00 Nocny hałas 2:00 Nocny 4fun iTV 5:10 Weekend w stylu disco 6:30 Horoskop 6:50 WP.tv 7:00 Discostacja 7:45 Pogoda 7:50 PittBulek 8:00 Telesprzedaż 9:00 Kliper Disco 9:05 PittBulek 9:10 Kliper Disco 9:15 WP.tv - celebryci 9:20 Komedioteka 9:25 Horoskop 9:30 Weekend w stylu disco 10:20 Disco Polo Live 11:00 Star News 11:10 Pogoda 11:20 Hot aerobic 12:00 Michael Jackson: Życie, muzyka i smutek 12:30 PittBulek 12:40 Top serial 13:00 Star News 13:10 Pogoda 13:20 World Fashion 13:40 iTV poleca 13:45 PittBulek 14:00 Star News 14:10 Pogoda 14:20 Alterlista 15:00 Michael Jackson: Życie, muzyka i smutek 15:30 Top serial 16:00 Weekend w stylu disco 16:20 PittBulek 16:30 Star News 16:40 Pogoda 16:50 Ale party! 17:00 Discostacja 18:00 PittBulek 18:05 Komedioteka 18:10 Ale party! 18:15 Makijaż gwiazd 18:25 iTV poleca 18:35 Rock'n'Roll 19:00 Star News 19:05 PittBulek 19:10 Komedioteka 19:15 Makijaż gwiazd 19:20 Top serial 19:30 World Fashion 19:35 Star News 19:40 PittBulek 19:50 Kliper Disco 20:00 Ezo biznes 20:50 Ezo TV 23:00 World Fashion 23:05 Pasmo nocne